


Build It Back Up Again

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Affirmation, Attempt at Humor, Fixing a Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Love Languages, M/M, Romance, Saving a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: John and Roger learn to speak each other's love languages.





	Build It Back Up Again

They’d learned about love languages just when their relationship was about to fall apart.

As much as Roger loved John, and enjoyed telling him so, it was beginning to feel like John was constantly seeking validation and even doubting their relationship, which only put Roger on the defense. John, meanwhile, had started to get the impression that Roger was shallower than he’d originally believed, wondering if their relationship was just physical attraction rather than on any meaningful connection.

“I think we should try couples counseling,” John suggested at one in the morning.

They did, and were quickly grateful for it.

They didn’t need to break up, or drift apart until they were holding onto nothing but an empty husk. They just needed to try something different.

“Hey, John?”

John looked up from the book he was reading. “Yes?”

“Just wanted you to look up.”

His eyes narrowed, one brow quirked. “How come?”

“To remind myself of how handsome you are.”

He chuckled. It sounded odd coming from Roger, who was never ashamed of expressing his affection but was hardly upfront and genuine about it. He was doing this to make John happy. Maybe he was only doing this to make John happy. And it made John feel so warm inside to know he was trying –that he cared. “Thanks, Rog. You’re very handsome, too.”

Roger smiled back at him and returned his attention to the magazine in his lap.

John went into the kitchen a little later to make himself a sandwich or something. He was heading to the fridge, wondering if they still had any egg salad left from Tuesday, when he saw the alphabet magnets on the door.

‘I LO∀E YOU MORE E∀ERYDAY’

He laughed and hid his smile behind the mustard. “Roger, was this you?”

“Hm?”

“On the fridge?”

He heard him laugh too. “Who else could it be?”

“Did you not have any V’s?”

“The pack didn’t come with any V’s!”

“You got ripped off!”

Roger looked over the back of the sofa. “Does it make sense, though? Did it remind you how much I love you?”

John smiled at the floor, cheeks burning up to his ears. “It did, yes.”

Roger was a notoriously good gift giver –to the point it was frustrating, because no one could ever seem to beat him for most thoughtful gift. John should’ve realized it was a futile effort to even try. He needed to, for Roger to know he really understood him, what he liked, needed, and didn’t know he needed. But what could he get for the man who already had everything?

It was Roger’s birthday. And John had absolutely no idea.

Until he walked past a Victoria’s Secret.

“Hey, Rog?”

Roger rolled over and blinked up at him from under his arm. “Mm, morning…”

John smiled softly. “Good morning, birthday boy,” he hummed, earning a soft groan from Roger. “Are you ready for your present?”

“Ooh, present time already?”

“Mhm.” John went over to the record player and turned on a sexy instrumental (part of the gift itself). He watched Roger’s face as he moved onto the bed and straddled his hips.

Roger grinned and held his waist, more to steady him than anything else. “Is this my present?”

John chuckled. “The record is your present. I know you’ve been looking for some new music to shag to.”

“John…”

“Hm?”

“… I don’t want anything from you that you don’t want.”

“I know, babe.” He leaned down and kissed him so softly. “I know. I love you and I want you. And trust me, I won’t try anything that I’m not comfortable with.”

Roger hums and rubs his hips, smile slowly returning to his face. “Guess it’s a good thing you take the lead, then.”

It was John’s turn to grin before he leaned back down and kissed him deeply, a promise of things to come.

Yeah –they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please remember to comment!
> 
> allthe-queens-men.tumblr.com


End file.
